This invention relates to actuators for fluid pressure systems. An example system to which the invention is applicable is a hydraulically operated vehicle clutch system, but the invention has other applications including hydraulic brake systems.
Hydraulic clutch systems typically include a master cylinder which is operated to generate the primary driving force and therefore functions as the system actuator, and a slave cylinder which responds to that force so as to cause operation of the clutch. A foot pedal is generally used as the device through which operation of the master cylinder is achieved. A reservoir containing a supply of hydraulic fluid is connected into the system, usually to the master cylinder, so as to make up for fluid losses which may occur over a period of time.
It is usual to mount the foot pedal and the master cylinder on respective opposite sides of the vehicle fire wall, and the master cylinder needs to be firmly mounted so that the forces generated (primarily tensile) during operation are fully reacted. That is, any deflection of the master cylinder or its mounting will disturb the effectiveness of the system. Such a rigid mounting of the master cylinder presents difficulties and adds to manufacturing and installation costs.